Her Own Free Will
by BabySerenity
Summary: *CHAPTER 5* The Ring, she must save the ring. She can't let them take it. She must protect them at all costs, going against the will of her father. LOTR/SM! R&R!
1. Guarding The Ring

*waves* ossu minna-chan! How is everyone? That's great! Its even greeeater that you've decided to read my story! Hehe!  
  
Ok, this is during the fellowship of the rings, at the end of the first book, all I want is where it starts, and then everything goes my way....o ya....for serenity and hotaru (the other scouts may appear in here later, but not as a major character) they arent scouts, none of them are, they are just in this to spice it up, serenity has some powers she will receive later, it may be moon powers, u never know...  
  
Disclaimer: me no own um! Please don't sew!  
  
~*Her Own Free Will*~  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity POV  
  
I cried out in pain, but continued on anyway. Stupid, stupid orcs. Them and their ugliness. I mean, can't someone at least give them a fashion statement!? Well, I bet they did, but they were probably killed on the spot!  
  
I grinned weakly as an arrow tore through this beast's flesh. I quickly jumped out of the way so it's body wouldn't fall on top of me.  
  
"Are you all right, Princess Serenity?" a dark, but naive voice asked.  
  
"Yes, but please, don't call me that," I smiled, "You know eventually I would have killed him."  
  
"Of course, your highness, but the ring, the ring is reaching the Gates of Argonath."  
  
"Hotaru!! So soon! How!? They're ahead of schedule!"  
  
"No, they aren't, we were just too wrapped up with destroying the orcs," she grimaced.  
  
I sighed, and whistled to our dear horses. My horse came. She was very beautiful, a dazzling white with a silvery mane. Her eyes were crystal blue, and she obeyed only me. Her name, Purity.  
  
Behind her was Hotaru's, dark and mysterious. Her body was pure black, and the mane had a small purple tint in it. Her eyes were violet, and they held a dangerous gleam inside of them. Her name, Chaos.  
  
Hotaru pushed her black cape back over her head until you could see only her mouth. And I did the same with my black cape.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru POV  
  
That princess better get her act together. She knows we shouldn't be out helping them with the ring, because of Serenity's father, but she just had to.  
  
And of course, I came along, being her best friend. I bet everyone is worrying about us at the castle. I smirked remembering the last time we snuck out. Her father grounded her for a week!  
  
The two of us stopped as we reached a clearing. We watched as the boats with the travelers in them passed through the gates.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity POV  
  
I watched Hotaru for a few minutes as she was lost in her own thoughts. She smirked and I know she must be recalling a good memory. The only good memory I have, is getting out of that god-forsaken castle.  
  
We quickly followed their fast pace. And we only halted when they docked their boats. For some reason, every single one of them had an elven cloak on. Even the dwarf.  
  
I looked towards Hotaru and grinned, soon, we will reveal ourselves to them. I leaped off of Purity and dashed towards their camp, staying in the shadows the whole way.  
  
Even during the day, the two of us are rarely seen. Though the few who have, normally are silenced. Never again to breath the word that the two of us have been near.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru POV  
  
My violet eyes narrowed as I watched the group before me. They had no idea that they were going to have one of the worst fights in their lives. One would be killed, and two would be taken prisoner.  
  
Saruman! You will pay!  
  
I saw that the elf, Legolas, was off into the woods, he was scouting up ahead. I winced inwardly, something big was going to happen, and he needed to help his friends.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity POV  
  
"Hotaru," I whispered. "Go after Legolas!"  
  
She nodded. And she was off with the wind, leaving me to watch the others.  
  
I got out my dagger, very small, but it was deathly. The blade was made of a completely cut diamond. And the handle was made out gold, which was smoothed and it perfectly fit my slender hands. At the tip of the diamond, there was a small amount of poison. I use it only when I need to. It was a birthday present from my father.  
  
I also brought out my bow. The arrows were made almost exactly like my dagger, the arrow head was a diamond, but the rest, was of steel. And the bow was gold, but glistened with gems of every color. Another present from my father. I brushed my bangs out from in front of my face and I readied my bow to where the evil would come.  
  
I won't shoot as they come, I will wait. Until they need me desperately. I will wait.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru POV  
  
I jumped from branch to branch, staying within the shadows, watching Legolas. Seeing what was happening. I widened my eyes as I felt the earth shake, it was time.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered, to him it sounded through the air. "Hear that Legolas?"  
  
"Who are you?" he raised his bow, and turned around, looking for the source. But I knew he was listening he could hear what was happening.  
  
"Those are your friends, evil is coming, Legolas. Go! Go and help your friends!" I watched him dash back to the camp fire, I followed making sure he would make it. Serenity would kill me if he died.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity POV  
  
Legolas ran into the camp, and everyone was there, their weapons raised. I watched the Fellowship breath a sigh of relief, knowing their friend was ok. But they still readied their weapons. The hobbits in the middle, guarding Frodo.  
  
I had to stop the first arrow, I felt it coming, noone else can stop an arrow, but me. Plus, if it did hit, it would go straight to Frodo's head. I can feel them, they're all around, surrounding the group, behind the trees.  
  
I then watched the group's mistake, the humans, the dwarf, and the elf walked forward for a ways, in four different directions. Three of the hobbits surrounded Frodo, but, leaving one side open, since there were only three of them.  
  
I knew he was going to shoot now, so, I aimed, and fired, split seconds after the other did.  
  
There was silence as the others figured out what had happened. Frodo bent down and looked at the two arrows, one of them had gone straight through the other one, with perfect accuracy, stopping it in it's tracks.  
  
Frodo then looked forward where the arrow that was to have hit him came from. He narrowed his eyes, and the orcs that were hiding came out. The boss stayed, because he knew who blocked his arrow, and he wasn't happy either.  
  
I winced inwardly as I watched him scowl. Great, he's going to tell him and I'm going to be in so much trouble helping the Fellowship. Ok, let's start thinking of excuses. Err......I didn't know there was an arrow on it? I didn't know who was shooting? I didn't want him to be killed, because I thought he was someone else? I was practicing? YES! That's the best answer I have! I was practicing. I decided to practice on that leaf that was on the ground, and there was-  
  
"Serenity!" Hotaru hissed. "Get with it! All you have to do is kill him!"  
  
I nodded and looked back towards the fight, which had spread out. I quickly scanned the area to see how everyone was doing. Frodo and Boromir were fighting a large pack of orcs to the side. Legolas, the elf, was a couple branches into the air, and was shooting off arrow after arrow. Aragorn was under the branches Legolas was, stabbing everything that came in his way. Two of the hobbits were being swept away, while the other went to help Frodo. And the dwarf was rampaging through, swinging his axe all around.  
  
Hotaru went off towards Legolas and Aragorn to watch and wait to see if they needed help, keeping her glaive in her hands at all times, and reassuring herself that her bow was behind her.  
  
I bolted to where Frodo and Boromir was. The boss, as I like to call them, was sneaking up behind them. I had to watch to make sure Frodo wasn't hurt. I didn't care as much about Boromir, since it was his time to leave the earth.  
  
The boss came up behind Boromir, and stabbed him in the back. He screamed out in pain and Frodo ran over to him. He whispered something into Frodo's ear, who couldn't hold back any tears, who nodded and laid him back down to give him some peace.  
  
The boss growled and came up behind Frodo, this is where I decided to interrupt. I let lose another arrow, killing him on the spot. I jumped down as Frodo gawked, "Th-Thank you."  
  
"Never turn your back on your enemy, Frodo Baggins," I let him deal with the rest of orcs and walked away.  
  
But before I got 10 steps, I was stopped by an arrow in front of my face, Legolas was aiming right for my head.  
  
"Now you wouldn't kill the one who saved Frodo Baggins life twice, now would you?" Legolas lowered his bow, and I walked away.  
  
"Serenity!" Hotaru came up to me.  
  
"Remember, call me Usagi in the open," I reminded her. "Oh! And go down to the water, and stop Frodo and Sam from going onwards without his friends. ~~~^~~~ Hotaru POV  
  
I ran quickly, knowing that they would be getting ready to go out on the boat. I quickly sliced through a pack of orcs on my way, and when I reached them Frodo was starting to cast off into the river.  
  
I noticed Sam was on his knees crying, he got up determined and started out towards Frodo. But I stopped him by grabbing his arm and putting the edge of my glaive across his neckline. I whispered quietly in his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, but I need Frodo back here. He won't come back unless you're in danger."  
  
"Ok, I'm trusting you on this," he said shakily. "FROOOOOOOOOOOODO! HEL-"  
  
I smirked and quickly put left hand over his mouth, and my right hand held the glaive steady.  
  
Frodo turned around and his eyes widened.  
  
"Frodo Baggins, if you ever want to see your friend alive, it would be smart to come back here."  
  
He quickly paddled back to shore, and took out his sword. When he jumped out, I let go of Sam and grabbed Frodo by the ruff of his neck and brought him back to camp. Sam came next to me humming merrily, "You tricked me!"  
  
"Your point would be?" I asked him.  
  
"That's mean."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Camp," I rolled my eyes, this kid is annoying!  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
So, do you like yet??? hmm?? U don't??? really? Or u just saying u don't....just becuz.....  
  
This is how for the pairing....the story is going to start out....  
  
Serenity-----Legolas-----Hotaru-----Aragorn-----Serenity------Frodo  
  
here is how it works...Frodo likes Serenity, be she likes Aragorn, who likes Hotaru, who likes Legolas, but likes Serenity.....  
  
but later.....there will be a pair for both hotaru and serenity....but I want you guys to vote...how does that sound???  
  
Lessee.....erm....anything else I should say? O ya! The plot may seem like others at first...but in a few chapters....I know where im taking it...mostly...and its not like any others....I think....havent seen it so far...but remember...I always take note of your suggestions! And I might fit it in my story!  
  
Praise, love, confusion, and suggestions are accepted.... Please don't flame me.....if u do....I want a reason y....so maybe I can fix this for the better.... Its called constructive criticism....  
  
See the box at the bottom??? click that! And type in ur response...puh- leeeeeeeeeeeeeeez? And vote for your favorite couple! Maybe even keep it how it is....or a love traingle....or....just vote!  
  
-BabySerenity ^-^ 


	2. We Just Hate Magic

*bs-chan pokes head in* Well, I'm bak! And with another chapter too! I nearly fainted when I got all of those reviews u sent me! I didn't realize sm/lotr stories were so popular....well until lizbethy told me they were....hehe  
  
Thanks for all your votes so far! But right now, it's still going to be like a squarish loving thing....eheh....  
  
Duo: that would be a love square.  
  
Bs-chan: DUO! *hugs duo*  
  
Squall: whatever......(translation: Im glad she forgot about me)  
  
Bs-chan: SQUALL!  
  
*chibi-trunks runs around with usagi quickly gaining on him*  
  
chibi-trunks: HELP ME!  
  
Usagi: YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Chibi-trunks: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!  
  
Bs-chan: what did he do now?  
  
Usagi: that lil bastard just dumped grape juice all over my new shirt!  
  
Bs-chan: poor usa...  
  
Mirai Trunks: ill buy u a new 1, Usagi  
  
Usagi: *squeals* REALLY!?  
  
Duo: aren't we forgetting the story?  
  
Bs-chan: *slaps her forehead* oopsie?  
  
Squall: whatever....(translation: BabySerenity doesn't own us. Bs-chan does not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. She owns the plot though. O ya...SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!!)  
  
Duo: all that with one word!?  
  
~* Her Own Free Will*~  
  
~~~^~~~ Last time-  
  
"That's mean."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Camp," I rolled my eyes, this kid is annoying!  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
Dammit! What's taking her so long!? I tapped my foot on the tree root impatiently. I was leaning against the tree on the third branch, waiting for Hotaru to return. While I was waiting, I couldn't help but notice the two very handsome guys down at the camp. I dismissed the dwarf, but I couldn't help staring at Aragorn, the human, and Legolas the elf. I was curious of both of them, all I have heard of them was that they were to be evil, but knowing my father, he thinks that of almost everyone. I wanted to get to know a pure elf, and a pure human.  
  
I am neither, my mother was a beautiful and seductive elf. While my father; strange and annoying as he is, was a human, who grew up in the ways of magic.  
  
My mother died giving birth to me, it nearly broke my heart. But my father, I grew harsh thinking of it, he just shrugged it off as if someone from his army died. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was reach his goal. Well, he would have to get through me first.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
Oh! I can't stand his attitude, though his looks are slightly appealing. I blushed thinking of it. I mentally slapped myself. Warriors trained from birth have no emotions what so ever. Unless for my friend Serenity, of course. I kept my hand on Frodo's collar, dragging him towards his camp. Maybe I was too rough on the poor boy.  
  
We then reached the clearing to his camp, I then pushed Frodo forward and then I jumped up into the same tree Serenity was, but on a different branch, leaning back against the trunk. Making sure her cape was still covering everything on her but her mouth, she jumped down from the tree. I jumped too, but to a lower branch which gave me a better view of what was going to be said.  
  
My straight mouth turned into a slight smirk as the campers aimed their weapons at Serenity. I wasn't worried of course. Serenity knew all about stopping arrows, sword fights, and she knew much in advanced wizardry. I laughed at the pathetic chance they would have at killing her.  
  
My laughing must have struck a nerve on some of them. Legolas and Aragorn were studying Serenity intently. My guess is that they know she's half elf, half human. I could tell they knew nothing about Serenity's lineage, if they did, they would kill her in a heartbeat.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I smiled bitterly knowing what my comrade was thinking. It was good they didn't know who my family was. I sent Hotaru a knowing look and walked over to her. I guess Gimli, the dwarf found this a perfect time to attack.  
  
I turned around unsurprised. I stood waiting for him to come. I read the shock on everyone's faces. But I knew his efforts would be to no avail. I just bowed, waiting for him to try and chop my head off with his deadly axe.  
  
His grunts of running stopped about 10 feet away from me. I raised my head and my smile grew to a knowing grin. "Why do you stop, young Gimli? Why do you run away from your fate?"  
  
"What?" he blinked confused.  
  
"Kill me if you want to do so," again I smirked, "Unless you are afraid."  
  
My words touched his soul, "I am not afraid of you!" He raised his axe and charged the rest of the way and with seconds remaining for him to reach me, I looked up at Hotaru, a tight smug was resting on her face.  
  
I turned back and hoped for the collision of axe and flesh.  
  
SWACK!  
  
I cursed softly in my mother's maiden language. Why did I have these powers, making no object intending on killing me be blocked. As I figured, it was still there. The silvery substance that wrapped around me as a fog.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
I shook my head sadly as I understood my princess' pain. She wanted her life to end. She hoped her powers didn't work at the moment. But like always, they did. I looked over to the dwarf, dubbed as Gimli, who had flown back from the impact and had his eyes opened in amazement.  
  
I then took note of the other's reaction. Legolas' was in slight confusion, Frodo's was in curiosity. Sam was in pure fear. And Aragorn cocked his head trying to recall his memories. I made a mental note to watch him, incase he figured out who Serenity was.  
  
I noticed the fog was lifting from around Serenity. She looked at herself to see if there was at least the smallest scratch, but she knew the answer already, there was none. She pounded her fist to the earth, "DAMMIT!"  
  
She then did something that I haven't seen her do since she was 5. She cried. Even in front of people she didn't know. I was actually quite surprised. We were both taught not to show any kind of emotion. We both showed a little. But neither of us ever broke out and cried.  
  
Not knowing what I should do, I jumped out from behind the tree and ran to my fallen comrade, "Sh, Serenity," I soothed. "It will all turn out fine."  
  
She raised her head, letting me see into her eyes. They looked pain- stricken. We locked eyes for a few moments, something we rarely do, and she came out of her shell, and hugged me. My best friend hugged me. She was only person ever to understand my pain, and the only one ever to treat me as an individual. She needed me now more than ever, and I hugged her back.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
What the hell am I doing!? I quickly let go of Hotaru, embarrassed of my actions. She nodded, as if understanding, and we both stood up.  
  
I left her to stand where she was, and walked over to where my arrow which stopped the other arrow from killing Frodo was. I bent down and picked it up, cradling it to my heart. I inspected it closely. It was in perfect condition, considering the diamond.  
  
Aragorn walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up into his eyes. Shadows were coving mine, so he could not read mine. His beautiful brown eyes had the look of love, trust, and comfort. "Are you the one who shot that arrow?"  
  
I nodded numbly, looking into his eyes, those capturing eyes that held me.  
  
"Thank you, for saving my dear friends life," he nodded gratefully as he let go of me.  
  
I bowed and walked back over to the campers. Hotaru joined me and bowed also.  
  
Frodo finally acknowledged me, "You're also the one who killed the king orc during the battle, the one uttering the words, 'Never turn your back on your enemy, Frodo Baggins.'"  
  
Aragorn cocked his head to the side, "Twice then, I must thank you again."  
  
"More than that actually," my voice came out silky. "On your path to bring the ring to Mordor, you haven't had many encounters, thanks to us. We stopped most of them in their tracks, leaving a few stragglers behind." I paused letting this information sink in. "None who have seen us before can utter a word about us, they either have been placed in a great amount of fear, or have been silenced."  
  
"But why?" Frodo asked. "Why did you come after Boromir was killed to save me."  
  
"Ah, an interesting question you have there, Frodo Baggins," Hotaru smirked. "The only one here we am protecting is you. Today was the day that Boromir was to die. And those things we can't stop. If she would have saved his life from the orc boss, he would have died later today anyways with maybe a heart-attack, maybe he had a stroke. Anything. The day of your death has already been set. And we have no way of stopping it. On that day, it is the day you will die. But that doesn't mean you won't die before it. The two of us are here to stop you all from dying before your day."  
  
"I decided to let him die an honorable death, which he was killed in a battle. If he was killed by just a heart-attack, people wouldn't have thought highly about him as a warrior. A warrior who died of a disease," I added my part.  
  
"But why did she protect me? And not the others?"  
  
"I am ashamed at you, Frodo Baggins, I would have thought you would know by now. I am not protecting you. I only protect the ring from evil. You so happen to be it's carrier, so I must protect you so the ring isn't taken."  
  
I noticed Gimli, the dwarf, had finally snapped out of his stupor and started to ask a question.  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Enough questions for the time being. Now for the reason which we have shown ourselves to you." She looked over to me.  
  
"We wish," I gulped down my nervousness. "We wish to-"  
  
"You wish to join us?" Legolas finished. Again I nodded numbly, his gray eyes were filled with acceptance, understanding, and a bit of confusion. "Tomorrow, tomorrow we will ask you more questions. But today we move onward."  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
I looked over at the princess to see what was so intent about Legolas. I tilted my head to the side and looked at the elf who was waiting for the princess' approval. I nudged Serenity who snapped back to reality, "Y-yes, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? Was she starting to have feelings for these mortals? Or was she afraid of not being accepted.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly, which made Serenity tear her gaze from Legolas over to his, "At least can we know your names?"  
  
"Our names aren't important," Serenity replied.  
  
"But I insist to know who you two are, after all, you may be siding with the enemy."  
  
"If we were siding with the enemy, why would we be here to protect him," Serenity asked and pointed her finger to Frodo.  
  
"It could be to trick us," he replied curtly.  
  
I could feel Serenity's patience running thin. So I decided to speak for her, "That is fine, we will tell you our names. Some call me Hotaru."  
  
"Some call me, Usagi," she replied, using her fake name. I gulped when I saw her glare at me. "Let's get going." She whistled loudly and Purity came. The faces on the campers was shock, how could someone so mysterious, ride a pure horse. I bet they expected hers to be like mine. I whistled and Chaos came to me. ~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
"So where are we headed?" I asked, we were just going to follow them. The group had to make their own decisions. Hotaru and I were only there to help.  
  
"We're heading south," Aragorn explained. "To Mordor."  
  
"But it's a ways away. We would have to travel half the world just to get there!" I exclaimed pain was evident in my voice. "I may not go the whole way with you. Hotaru and I will help you most of the way. But we probably won't finish at Mordor. We'll probably-wait a minute!" I had an idea, a very great idea, revenge is sweet. "We will go the whole way."  
  
Hotaru looked at me queerly. It was obvious that she knew what I was thinking. She gave me the 'what-are-you-planning-and-you-will-tell-me-later- Serenity' look.  
  
I groaned and knew this was going to be a long trip.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
*puts the finishing touches on it* DONE!  
  
Hotaru: votes for pairing are  
  
Serenity/Legolas-8 Serenity/Frodo-3 Serenity/Aragorn-1  
  
Hotaru/Legolas-3 Hotaru/Frodo-3 Hotaru/Aragorn-1 Hotaru/Farimir-1  
  
Squall: whatever......(translation: review to this story or else I will get Griever to go after you!)  
  
Bs-chan: praise, love, SUGGESTIONS (need lot of um!), confusion...and NO FLAMES! If u do....give me a reason! So I will make my work BETTER! It be constructive criticism!  
  
Mirai Trunks: ya, bs-chan wants suggestions.means she doesn't want to think of them herself.  
  
Bs-chan: HEEEEEY! I just said to give me ideas and I might put them in ok!?  
  
Chibi Trunks: w/e u say bs-chan!  
  
Usagi: and please keep voting! I want to know who im paired up with!  
  
Duo: and here's some feedback to u wonderful reviewers!  
  
  
  
Clexian Kismet: me did! Me did! I like! I like! Haha...I really like your story! Very mysterious! Keep writing!  
  
Midnight Flame: I haven't read all the books....but if someone told me who farimir is...I would at least gladly put him a bit in the story!  
  
Pudmuffin: oo! I am shakin! Haha! Thanks for the feedback and help you have given me!  
  
Moon Kitty: thanks!  
  
Princess Cosmos: you know...I don't think i've seen a usagi/aragorn fic yet!  
  
Ring of the Cosmos: I do agree....there are many usagi/legolas stories out there....but I don't get to chose.........the readers do....um...and if it is a usagi/legolas....ill put in an extra scenes....before couples get together, k?  
  
Lovemyboiz: thanks for voting!  
  
Serena SilverMoon: I agree....I do think serenity and legolas make a cute couple....I mean totally kawaii!  
  
Kimmie: k! Thanks for the votes!  
  
The true legolas fan: I will! I will!  
  
Makura Koneko: u really do!? THANKS!  
  
Kathleen: omg! Thank you so much! You are sooo sweet! Ill get the next chapter ASAP!  
  
Liz-chan: O.o ....all those votes! Haha! Get me confused....HEERO!? Aragorn/legolas! YOAI! Ahhahahahha!!! hehe...well thanks for all of the help u have given me! And all the inspiration! U know it is my job to keep u workin! So UPDATE SOON!  
  
  
  
Duo: Well, that's all of them! *winks at hotaru* lets go home, babe!  
  
Hotaru: *blushes*  
  
Bs-chan: *latches herself onto Squall's arm* BAI BAI!  
  
-BabySerenity ^-^ 


	3. A Strange Dream

Duo: *smacks bs-chan* took you long enough!  
  
Bs-chan: *rolls eyes* I'm sry, mr. I-don't-give-a-damn-about-helping!  
  
Mirai Trunks: We all helped bs-chan on this, and you didn't even contribute a word. None at all!  
  
Bs-chan: that's right! Even Usagi helped!  
  
Usagi: hey! What's that supposed to mean! Yeah sure, I hate school, and I wont study! But that doesn't mean I wont help our review captain out on her story!  
  
Chibi Trunks: point for usagi  
  
Bs-chan: hey! I'm the author here! I get to decide who gets the points!  
  
Chibi Trunks: point for bs-chan  
  
Bs-chan: glad you see it my way.  
  
Duo: at least im in the author's notes!  
  
Chibi Trunks: point for Duo  
  
Bs-chan: will u shut up!?  
  
Chibi Trunks: depends  
  
Bs-chan: *pulls her hair* AAAAAAAAARG! THESE PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!  
  
Hotaru: we are supposed to do that, that's what we are here for.  
  
Bs-chan: *starts banging her head repeatedly on the wall while repeating* why me...?  
  
Hotaru: at least squall's the only semi-normal one here.  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: *smirks* thats what you think. Let's get on with the story now, I think bs-chan has kept you long enough.)  
  
Duo: and im doing disclaimers! HA!  
  
Bs-chan: whatever u say Duo....  
  
Duo: bs-chan owns none of us, or none of the characters used in this story! But she does own the plot!  
  
~*Her Own Free Will*~ Chapter 3  
  
~~~^~~~ Last time-  
  
Hotaru looked at me queerly. It was obvious that she knew what I was thinking. She gave me the 'what-are-you-planning-and-you-will-tell-me-later- Serenity' look.  
  
I groaned and knew this was going to be a long trip.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I quickly slipped off of Purity. I found the perfect place under a tree, pitch black underneath a branch, and right by a bush to easily hide in. I quickly marked my territory by drawing a line with a "U" under it.  
  
I noticed Hotaru picked a similar spot nearly 5 feet away from mine. She drew a line with an "H" on top.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
A perfect place, and close to Serenity so I can watch to make sure no trouble comes to her.  
  
"We need to get wood," Aragorn stated out of nowhere.  
  
Serenity leaned her head to the side, "But the sun hasn't even reached it's highest point in the sky, and we just ate breakfast."  
  
"Despite their size, hobbits are always hungry," Aragorn shook his head.  
  
Frodo stepped up, "I'll get the firewood-"  
  
"With someone else," Aragorn looked around at everyone when I spoke.  
  
"I'll go with him."  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I watched as Hotaru and Frodo left to get wood.  
  
"We'll go get the food," Legolas said. So he, Gimli, and Sam left, leaving me alone with Aragorn, who quickly turned to me.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Lady Usagi," he narrowed his eyes.  
  
I looked away from him and sighed, "Do I really have to, is now the best time?"  
  
"It's the only time, you can trust me, Lady Usagi. The others are away. And they don't need to know."  
  
"But you're a human," I explained, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"No, I'm not fully human. I'm considered half-elven. I am the first ever to be 'blessed' with such a blood line."  
  
"Half-elven, so you're the first."  
  
"Yes, my mother was an elf, and my father," I shuddered, "My father is a human raised in the ways of magic," I growled, my hate showing on my face. "It was because of him that I ran away from home. It was because of him that my sisters are half-alive. And it was-" I stopped abruptly. I had given away too much.  
  
"Go on," he spoke quietly.  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I just-" he silenced me by kissing me fully, demanding that I return the kiss. I quickly pushed him off. His eyes widened and his hand went up to his lips, as if thinking about what he just did. I quickly ran off, bumping into someone else.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
I sighed as I picked up another piece of wood.  
  
I wiped my sweat from my forehead. Stupid, stupid camp fires. Damn wood. Stupid Aragorn. Damn Frodo. I mentally cursed everything I could think of for having me out here collecting wood. It was boring. No killing, no adventures. Just plain, stupid, old wood.  
  
I put my hand on another piece, just as another hand came down to it. I looked up to see who's hand it was. And I was looking into the eyes of Frodo Baggins. We stared at each other for a few seconds, until I couldn't take it any more, "Could you please take your hand off of mine?"  
  
He blushed and nodded apologetically and lifted his hand up. I picked up the wood and kept cursing everything, but with a small smile resting on my face.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I squeaked when I bumped into him, I mumbled an apology and started to take off, but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Legolas asked, his gray eyes concerned. "Did something happen at the camp?"  
  
I shook my head no. I shouldn't have even come in the first place.  
  
"Usagi," he growled. "I know something is up."  
  
"Nothing is wrong!" I repeated.  
  
"You're a bad liar, you know that?"  
  
I nodded, but turned away, my cheeks still flaming from earlier.  
  
"You don't want to talk about it now?"  
  
I shook my head, but then thinking I asked, "I have a question," he turned back to look at me. "H-how do you get a man to understand that you love them, without telling them?" I quickly blushed remembering what happened earlier.  
  
He looked started and uneasy. He coughed.  
  
"Please, Legolas, I need to know."  
  
He nodded, "First, you should basically start off with a smile. Then give him a hug," he sighed probably recalling memories. "Then later, or after that if you want, give him a quick peck on the lips and then tell him you love him."  
  
I grinned, "Thank you so much Legolas. You don't know how much that will help me in the future, with all of those arrogant asses called men."  
  
He nodded his head, "No problem at all. Now we should probably head back to camp, before everyone starts to worry about us."  
  
I gave him a quick hug, "Thank you again." And ran off.  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV I took a bite of the meat that Aragorn had just fixed on the fire. Serenity had her venison(sp?) and was up on a tree branch, staring off into her own world. I jumped up and sat next to her, making her jump slightly, I whispered so no one would hear us if she didn't want them to, "You all right Serenity?"  
  
She stared at me, then sighed, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, princess. You were just staring off into space, and you didn't even have your guard up. Spill!"  
  
She gave me on of her 'Drop it and leave it alone' looks. I sighed and shook my head. Ahead of us, the sun was setting. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, too bad we never saw it before we ran away. My father didn't like me looking at 'peaceful' things."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I know!" I tilted back on the branch so that I was leaning backwards.  
  
Serenity recalled back her memories, "You remember my father's first reaction of you?"  
  
"Yes! I remember, when I entered his chambers with you and you showed him me. He stared! And was like 'She's not like all your other 'friends' is she!?'"  
  
She grinned remembering that detail. "And then you like bowed and said, 'I'm Demando's daughter.'"  
  
I smiled too, "Yes, then he's like, 'Good, finally a great young lady that my daughter can befriend.'"  
  
She cracked up laughing and nearly fell off the branch if I didn't stop her. I'm glad I could cheer her up.  
  
We turned back to the camp and noticed the male's stares at us. Serenity smiled, and asked sarcastically, "What?"  
  
I laughed, and my smile widened.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows in amusement, "We weren't sure if you guys had gone insane or not."  
  
I rolled my eyes as everyone got into bed. It was time for my watch.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I laughed silently remembering Hotaru and my conversation earlier. I quickly settled in bed and my thoughts quietly drifted me to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serenity's Dream  
  
I watched as the baby Serenity giggled. She hopped up and down and ran over to the dungeons, which she has permission to enter.  
  
She waved at all of the people in the cell's, who couldn't help but smile at how cute and innocent she was, especially compared to her father. She hummed and skipped down to the last cell, her long silver tresses flying behind her. She looked inside, smiled, and stopped.  
  
"Good morning Serenity, why so cheerful today?" asked one of the older ones, her hair was a wavy teal and reminded you of the sea.  
  
"Well, daddy said," I grinned as my small self put on her father impersonating voice, which was a lot lower than hers. "'I think it is time that little Serenity gets to meet her master.'" I watched as she jumped up and down. "Daddy says he is really nice, and he judges weather I am a good person for later on."  
  
The oldest had olive green hair, and she smiled at my little version. I didn't see it then, but now I caught the pain in the older woman's smile.  
  
I noticed the others had a similar reaction. Suddenly, their fake smiles shifted to a frown. My sisters glared at the man walking up to their cell.  
  
"Come, Serenity, it is time," he pushed my little self into another room with a crystal ball.  
  
He started chanting words that I did not know then, but do understand now. It was until my fifteenth birthday that I did not know the language. But I had forgotten what was said this day.  
  
"'Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, once Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'"  
  
I watched as my younger version cried out in pain, and an eye came forth and was watching my every move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Dream/Serenity's POV  
  
I awoke suddenly, drenched with sweat. I put my hand to my heart and took a deep breath. I stood up shakily and noticed it was still night. My hood had fallen off, so I quickly put it back on. Hotaru was still on watch. Her face directed towards me. She walked over and whispered, "Are you okay, Serenity?"  
  
I nodded and hugged her, "Yes, but the same dream happened when a huge mob of orcs came and raided our campground."  
  
Hotaru gasped, and quickly headed back to wake the others. She woke up Aragorn first, he stared at her in confusion, but the look on her face silenced his thoughts. She then worked her way over to the hobbits.  
  
I got to wake up Legolas. I shook him and he woke quickly. He opened his mouth, but I put a finger to his mouth and shook my head. I got up and extended my hand out to him. He nodded and grabbed it.  
  
I then went to Gimli. He slept like a rock. After a few minutes of trying to shake him awake, I stopped, I picked him up, and dropped him. Not very high, but like a foot in the air. But he still slept on.  
  
Legolas chuckled as I tried. He picked up a stick and banged it as loud as he could, "Food time."  
  
Suddenly Gimli and the hobbits were up. "FOOD!?"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and I stared in shock, "How?"  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Remember, hobbits are always hungry. And usually the dwarves are."  
  
I shook out the memories of what had happened earlier and got straight to the point. "I had," everyone looked up to me. "I had, a vision. I HAD A VISION THAT I WOULD RULE THE WORLD! BWA-HA-HA! AND EVERYONE WOULD WORSHIP ME! EVERYONE WOULD LOVE-"  
  
~~~^~~~ authors section  
  
bs-chan: someone is destroying some of my writing!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone looks to usagi who is laughing insanely and typing on a different computer*  
  
Duo: *looks at screen* I like this new version, everyone already does worship usagi...  
  
Bs-chan: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Just let me delete what she wrote and fix it up. *rolls her eyes* baka, baka review squad....  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Remember, hobbits are always hungry. And usually the dwarves are."  
  
I shook out the memories of what had happened earlier and got straight to the point. "I had," everyone looked up to me. "I had, a vision."  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
I nodded, she wasn't going to tell them about her dream of course. Of course she would say vision, since she knows what will probably happen.  
  
They were all looking over to Serenity, but I spoke for her, knowing she would have wanted me to, "She had a vision." They moved their gaze over to me. "In her vision, there were orcs, thousands and thousands of orcs. And they were all lead by ten uruk-hais."  
  
"Uruk-hai's?" Gimli pondered.  
  
"A uruk-hai is a different breed of an orc that Saruman made. They are much taller, and are much better, brains and strength-wise, than the orcs are. And their only, and I mean only, objective is to kill, unless given orders by it's master," I knew it wouldn't be long until Serenity would start to lose her skills with her thoughts. I watched as she quickly jumped into the tree and leapt from branch to branch, higher each time.  
  
I sighed and looked at the others, they were all thinking about what uruk- hais were. I rested my hand on my dagger, to make sure it was still there. I looked behind me and saw my bow on my back with a basket full of arrows.  
  
The rest of the group noticed me checking for my weapons, and they got theirs out and ready.  
  
I gulped down my nervousness, I had never gone up against a uruk-hai before. I had heard all about them from Serenity and rumors around villages.  
  
I took a step back and turned around to where they would come. I got one of my arrows out of the basket and got it ready on my bow. I noticed Serenity had jumped over to another tree, closer to the opening where we were at. And aimed her arrow where mine was aimed.  
  
While we are waiting, I decided to do a little math in my head of our chances of survival. Let's see, each uruk-hai's are supposed to be about 5 human's and there are 10 of them, and orcs are about 1 human, and there will be over a thousand. Legolas, would be 4 humans, Aragorn, 2, with his skills. Gimli would be 3, and Frodo and Sam, they would equal one each. Serenity, 10, and I, 5. Let's see about 1050 of them, against 26 of us. O! Great odds! I think we're really going to win this one! No doubt about it! So, 1050 divided by 26, would be, 40.3 for each person. So, I would have to take on 200 of um, no biggy. Good thing I paid attention to mathematics. I growled as I realized they were heading closer. Since Serenity was half- elf, she had a keen eyesight. Mine wasn't as good as hers though, so I watched her and the other elf, Legolas, pull back their arms, ready to release on a seconds notice.  
  
I heard a bark from the lead uruk-hai, and four arrows were released from our group. Mine, Legolas's, and Aragorn's each hit an orc. While Serenity's Hit a uruk-hai and went through it and hit the orc behind it. Killing them both. 1041 to go! After the outrage, the thousand, I mean, 996, orcs ran at us.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
bs-chan: there, now I just hope nobody messes with it *eyes usagi who is still sulking*  
  
Hotaru: *rolls eyes* I mean, come on, usagi, u think u'd ever be the most beautiful thing in the world!?  
  
Duo: *whispers* she already is....  
  
Mirai Trunks: *whispers back* I agree....  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: ya, I know.)  
  
Bs-chan: *growls* HELLO! WE"RE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT HOW PRETTY EVERYONE IS! WE'RE HERE TO INFORM THE READERS OF EVERYTHING!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* its ur story, y don't u??  
  
Bs-chan: but ur my muses and my review squad! U HAVE TO HELP ME! OR ELSE!  
  
Chibi Trunks: *smirks* or else what?  
  
Bs-chan: OR ELSE ILL CUT OFF UR FOOD SUPPLY FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS!  
  
Usagi: WHAT!? *faints*  
  
Mirai Trunks: *has a vision, him walking around scrawny* food.....  
  
Bs-chan: aaaaaaaaaand ill chop off Duo's braid....  
  
Duo: whoooooooooa......helpin sounds pretty good right now!  
  
Hotaru: heres the votes so far!  
  
Serenity/Legolas-10  
  
Serenity/Frodo-4  
  
Serenity/Aragorn-2  
  
Hotaru/Legolas-3  
  
Hotaru/Frodo-3  
  
Hotaru/Aragorn-1  
  
Hotaru/Farimir-2  
  
Usagi: O YA! WHO AM I GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH!? Keep voting!  
  
Squall: whatever... (translation: feedback to you kind reviewers...)  
  
LizBethy~poor goku, him and his naive mind....*squeals* u mean, u got rid of cordy!? Omg! HOW SMART! WOOHOO! Keep it up! And we need to get another chapter of aru kori unmei up! ^.~  
  
Becky~k! Thanks for voting!  
  
CrescentMoon18~what a cute smiley face! 8^)...HEHE! Yea, really....serenity/frodo stories are rare....but I don't get to decide....u and ur fellow reviewers do....but remember...before I put the final couples together...I will have short little scenes...like I did in this one!  
  
Kawaii mirai trunk's g/f~k! K! Watch for further chapters for the final couple!  
  
Pudmuffin~ thanks a bunch! Thanks for all ur help!  
  
Serena SilverMoon~I might put them together....it all depends on votes....but so far....sere/legolas is winning! So far...it looks like they will win! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Ginny Starwind~ I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe....  
  
Lovemyboiz~thanks! ^.~  
  
bs-chan: that's all for the reviewers.....so....the more reviews...the faster the next chapter comes out! SUGOI!  
  
Duo: o yes.....bs-chan wanted me to say....if u want to contact her...leave a review....or email her...her email right now isnt working...so email her at.... bmoorsprinter36@hotmail.com  
  
Chibi Trunks: and she has aim! Aol instant messenger! Her screen name is bmoorsprinter36!!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: review!)  
  
Bs-chan: and gimme ur suggestions! I need loooots of suggestions! Hehe....not really but...id think about them and probably put them in my fic!  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI BAAAAAAAAAI!  
  
-BabySerenity ^-^ 


	4. A Battle For Answers

Duo: and we're back, from outta space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, I should have-  
  
*anime sweatdrop*  
  
Hotaru: hello? We are here to tell a story, not sing about some love sick people!  
  
Duo: *growls*  
  
Bs-chan: *sighs* ill just get through the disclaimers now so we don't have to hear this....  
  
Usagi: she doesn't own Sailor Moon  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: she doesn own lord of the rings)  
  
Chibi Trunks: she doesn't own uuuus!  
  
Mirai Trunks: but she owns this plot!  
  
And I got this information by a Nicolla Fairbairns-Gamgee: Serenity is not the first half-elven, I didn't know that there really were any in the first place, thank you for telling me that, and a Rei: that a half-elf gets to chose basically whether he's in the race of humans or men. Now I understand....just for both of u and for readers....just say...that she has already chosen her elvish side...so she is immortal...unless killed by grief, or steel. THANKS AGAIN!  
  
~*Her Own Free Will*~  
  
~~~^~~~ Last Time  
  
I heard a bark from the lead uruk-hai, and four arrows were released from our group. Mine, Legolas's, and Aragorn's each hit an orc. While Serenity's Hit a uruk-hai and went through it and hit the orc behind it. Killing them both. 1041 to go! After the outrage, the thousand, I mean, 996, orcs ran at us.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I mentally cursed everything. I hate fighting, but it seems like I have no choice. I have been trained by the best, thanks to my father, in both wizardry, elvish, archery, and just normal sword fighting. But I still hate it!  
  
I guess it was predestined that I would have to go against my father and this Sauron. I rolled my eyes at this thought. Oh, yeah. Me? Against Sauron? I would kick his ass up to the moon.  
  
I let loose another arrow, which went through three orcs. I kept my right eye on the approaching evil, and my left eye stayed on Frodo.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli waited their weapons ready. Hotaru and Legolas were still firing off arrow after arrow, taking down many of the orcs heading for them. Sam was in front of Frodo, making sure no harm would come to him. I doubted he will keep the orcs from Frodo, but it was still noble of him. He would give up his life for a fellow companion, interesting. I would have to ask him about this friendship thing later, I can only relate to it with Hotaru, but she's more to me a younger sister who I watch out for than a friend. Friend, what a strange word.  
  
I couldn't go down there, the orcs would recognize me immediately, even being cloaked in darkness, they could still feel my energy. I can't go down, if I did, it would blow my cover, and everything that I had worked to achieve would be destroyed.  
  
I shot off an arrow to an orc who was heading towards Frodo. He looked up to me and smiled in thanks. I nodded at him in response, and quickly shot another arrow at another orc sneaking up to Frodo. It seemed they wanted to pick on Frodo today. I guess I had to go down, for the safety of the young hobbit, I could risk being caught. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped down next to him.  
  
As soon as I landed, all of the uruk-hais looked to me in amazement, and fury. And the orcs, astounded by the uruk-hais interest in their enemy, looked towards me and gasped.  
  
I grinned resentfully, "Hi."  
  
All of the uruk-hais growled, I guess they know who I am. Damnit! Cover blown! One of them charged me, and I silenced it by throwing one of my few daggers into his heart. I grimaced and pulled it out, and I wiped off the dripping black blood.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and quickly searched the scene for the boss uruk-hai. Boss uruk-hai. Top uruk-hai. King uruk-hai. I'll just stick to boss. He was nowhere to be seen. No offense intended of course to the guys out there. But did anyone ever noticed that they sort of resemble guys? Oh, who cares, I'll just find him and kill him. That would show them about prejudice of girls! How rude! Wait! If I go out to find this boss, I'd have to leave Frodo here, all by himself, without me here to protect him from all these slimy and disgusting orcs.  
  
Dammit! I'll have to stay here! I sliced through another orc and noticed Frodo had been forced away from me. He was walking backwards, fighting the orcs by him. Still he had only brought down 20 orcs. Pretty good for a young hobbit. Silencing another one, I moved towards Frodo, only to be stopped by another uruk-hai. I guess they figured out my plan to protect him. Great, perfect, ruin my great and well thought out plan. Thanks a lot stupid brain, thanks for helping me. I threw another stupid dagger, quickly picked it back up, and started to run over to Frodo. It all happened right after I ran over to him. An arrow was coming straight for me. I watched it come, and the orcs gasped. I could feel eyes from the bushes behind me, daring me to show my shield.  
  
I sighed as the arrow came in contact with it. All the orcs stopped in mid battle.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Hotaru, Sam, and Frodo finished off the orc they were battling without another thought. I watched as the others eyes widened and their view strayed behind me. I squeaked as a hand snaked around my waist, and a sword came to the neckline of my throat.  
  
(A/N: I'm tempted to stop here...but look at the size...its barely over a page...)  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
"SERENITY!" I screamed not being able to stop myself.  
  
The others looked at my questionably. I growled as I chopped through three orcs in front of me with a swing of my glaive.  
  
I noticed that one of the uruk-hais started to walk up to Serenity and the other person, he was old, very old. He had a long grey beard and he wore a light purple-ish robe. I remember, Serenity saved his life once, with my help, of course. I realized he did not know who we were, so that's why he was trying to kill her.  
  
I got over to Serenity and looked at her, her body stance was tight, but she held herself upright. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at the beast coming toward us. He looked different than the normal uruk-hai. Instead of little hand prints on his face, he had one large one. And his hair was in a pony tail on top of his head. I knew instantly, this was the boss uruk-hai. The orcs in front of him parted and let him and the uruk-hais behind him through.  
  
I brought my glaive in front of me, ready for anything. I noticed that the others were trying to get through, but were stopped by the rest of the orcs, there weren't that many. So they decided to battle their way through. I kept my eyes on the one in front, but I still heard the battle way behind them. Behind the one uruk-hai, there were 5 left. So, it seems we had only killed four of them.  
  
The front one growled, "Give us the girl, wizard."  
  
"And, why would you want her?" I could feel the man's glare, but I kept my eye trained on the boss.  
  
"It was a direct order from her father, because she ran away," he spat clutching his sword.  
  
"She's not going with you," I narrowed my eyes, getting into the fighting stance.  
  
"And her little friend too," he started walking towards me. I stuck out my glaive. He swatted it away and threw me into a tree.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
"HOTARU! NO!" My eyes widened and the thought of little Hotaru hurt just killed me. I started to go after her, but the wizard who was keeping hold of me, wouldn't let go. I growled and I felt my anger boiling up.  
  
Unable to control myself, I felt my powers throw the wizard back into a tree. I didn't even look back as I run over to Hotaru. I slowly picked her up and set her on her feet, "Thank you, Sere-"  
  
She stopped when a hand fell down onto my shoulder, and whipped me around.  
  
"So," the uruk-hai hissed. "You will come back with us willingly?"  
  
I cocked my head to the side, "Now why the hell would I do a foolish thing like that?" I smirked as his eyes widened and his grasp on my shoulder tightened.  
  
"I will kill you," he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"But, isn't that going against Saruman's orders?" I chuckled at his anger, "Now, let go of me."  
  
"And what will you do if I don't?" My hand quickly snaked its way over to my dagger.  
  
"THIS!" I clutched my dagger and quickly brought my hand up, which came right to the uruk-hai's 'heart.' Its eyes widened in realization as the poison from the tip starting to take him in and out of consciousness.  
  
The uruk-hai growled, "Kill her anyways!" he slumped to the ground, death claiming him.  
  
Beautiful dreams, shattered souls  
  
"Kirei yume, kudaku hito(1)," I started to chant, and I stuck out my palm and faced the evil entities, "Kirei yume, kudaku hito," I could faintly hear Hotaru scream at the others to get out of the way, "Kirei yume, kudaku hito," I felt the power building up within me, and the wind coming towards my face, "Kirei yume, kudaku hito." As suddenly as the power had come, it vanished, leaving the evil to ponder what had happened. My eyes snapped open and a wonderful calmness swept over me as I whispered, "Yasumi de heion(2)."  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
I heard the calm voice from Serenity and shielded my eyes. I am a girl of darkness, I do not envy light.  
  
I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as the bright light swept past me. I heard the screaming pains of agony from the orcs and uruk-hais. I let a small smirk play onto my face. Serenity could have done this from the beginning, but she does not like using her powers, it reminds her, of her parents. Her mother she does remember, but her father is never a good thought.  
  
I kept my eyes shielded even after I heard all of the moans quiet down. I had to wait for her to speak, because if I looked and the light was still there, well let me just say, it wouldn't have been pretty.  
  
"Hotaru, you may look now; the light is gone," I heard Serenity's sweet but weakened voice.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked knowing she would reply with an affirmative.  
  
She nodded and looked over to the one who she, accidently out of rage, threw back into a tree. I looked over and my eyes widened, there stood Gandalf the Grey!  
  
"Gandalf!?" Serenity gasped as he pointed his staff at her.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
"You're here to kill me?" I asked dully.  
  
I winced, I'm still weak from the powers I used.  
  
"Serenity," he narrowed his old eyes.  
  
It was just then that the campers walked up, "Serenity?" Frodo asked. "But her name is Usagi!"  
  
Aragorn just widened his eyes in realization. "YOU!"  
  
I winced and bowed my head, letting a lone tear slip down my cheek. "Please, I mean you no harm, all I want to do is help!"  
  
"HELP!?" Gandalf lost his composure. "HOW CAN YOU HELP!?"  
  
Sam looked on confused, "Now wait a minute here, she saved Mister Frodo's life many a time. And how can you say she can't help?"  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes, "It's not because of her skills, Sir Hobbit. It's because of who she is, and what she's from!"  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
I couldn't take it any more, here we were, trying to help, and then the go accusing Serenity of being evil, "And what the hell does that have anything to do with this!?"  
  
"Hotaru," I looked over to see Serenity's peaceful eyes blazing with sadness. "They know too much, I must tell them who I am, and what I am."  
  
I growled but nodded as she took off her cape. My eyes widened since I hadn't even seen her without her cape since she escaped from the castle, 1 year ago.  
  
Her silvery hair with streaks of blonde fell down to her waist and even since she hadn't washed in a week, (a/n: eeeeew) it was still as sparkly as ever. She raised her head and I looked into bottomless orbs of sapphire. And she was wearing a long silver dress which she had pinned up so it was just above her knees so it was easier to battle with. There were black trimmings by her collar and it was spaghetti strapped, and it curved perfectly at exactly the right spaces.  
  
I looked to the reaction of the others, Aragorn and Gandalf were nodding knowingly. Legolas's face was mixed with awe, confusion, and alertness. And Frodo and Sam were breathless. Serenity looked over to me and I removed my cape also, letting my shoulder- length black hair fall out and into my evil violet eyes. I was wearing a black dress that fell down to my knees.  
  
"My name is and will always be Hotaru, that is my title given to me," I growled.  
  
Serenity spoke, "And I am Lady Serenity of Isengard." Legolas's, Frodo's, and Sam's jaws fell.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
bs-chan: short yes, I know, but I had to get on with the story somehow! And here are some japanese translations in here...I got it from a dictionary...so it may not be exactly right...  
  
1-beautiful dreams, shattered souls 2-rest in peace  
  
Usagi: *sighs* couldnt u have just had him pop up like pluto does in the anime??  
  
Duo: *rolls eyes* this isnt an anime, it's a story!  
  
Usagi: but that doesn't mean it could still happen.  
  
Mirai Trunks: *whispers to Squall* their bickering does get annoying sometime, don't you think?  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: HELL YES! OF COURSE IT DOES! WHY THE HELL DID BS-CHAN EVEN PUT THEM IN THE SAME GROUP!?)  
  
Hotaru: you gotta admit usagi's right, duo, I mean, it COULD happen. But I highly doubt it.  
  
Chibi Trunks: *sighs* well anyways...how did you like the story? Votes so far r-  
  
  
  
Serenity/Legolas-20  
  
Serenity/Frodo-6  
  
Serenity/Aragorn-3  
  
  
  
Hotaru/Frodo-7  
  
Hotaru/Legolas-6  
  
Hotaru/Aragorn-4  
  
Hotaru/Farimir-2  
  
  
  
Usagi: and to the reviewers!--  
  
  
  
LizBethy~ HARRY/DRACO!? CORDY!? Yup, and I even found another! I think...lol....it was ami/vegeta....not that I mean anything bad...but...that sure is a straaaaaange couple....not as bad as like hotaru/goku or stuff like that!! Well, thanks for all of the encouragement!! Even though you haven't been on lately!!!! Angel-Goddess~I soooo agree...Legolas is so freakin hott....*drools*....but so is aragorn...I only like him...tho...after a battle...and when he's sweaty or when it rains....becuz his hair is wet! *drools more*  
  
Rona~Damn, if u have no life for watching the movie 5 times....then what does that make me have!?!?!?!?!? i've watched it at LEAST um...15 times??? Well anyways...thanks for the information on farimir...if I just had taken the time to read the story....but noooo I am too lazy...and of course I knew every1 wanted a new chapter out...hehe  
  
Rei~thanks again!  
  
Little One and !SE~im sry if its not hotaru/legolas...if u just tell all ur friends to review and vote for them....after about 14 more....that couple might win! And im sry if its not....  
  
Pudmuffin~yup...thanks....and guess what!? Well im not going to tell u! ^.~ so ask me on aim!  
  
  
  
Duo: now that you're done with reading this crappy story-  
  
Bs-chan: HEEEEEEY!  
  
Duo: -go read Immortal Emotions! IM IN IT! And of course you all want Usagi paired up w/ me! So, please!!! PLEASE READ IT! *cries* im beggin u!  
  
Bs-chan: *growls* duo.....  
  
Duo: *gulps* shutting up!  
  
Bs-chan: comments....suggestions....flames.....confusion...praise...hate....are all accepted...but if u flame me GIVE ME A REASON WHY! Thank u!  
  
Duo: and her email right now is bmoorsprinter36@hotmail.com since her other one isnt working...and if u wanna chat w/ her...shes on aol instant messenger! Bmoorsprinter36!  
  
Bs-chan: give me suggestions on what to do with the rest of this story...like little in between scenes, since I already know what I want to happen for the main plot!  
  
Please review!  
  
-BabySerenity ^.~ 


	5. Answers Lead to Questions

Bs-chan: and im back, tho the chapter isnt as long as It was BEFORE it was rebooted, its still to the point I wanted it to go to. And it took me a while!  
  
Mirai: you got that right! You had this chapter finished weeks ago, and then ur mom had to reboot the stupid computer! What is the world coming to!?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* I have no idea, its coming to an end I know that since Bs- chan FINALLY updated! Woohoo! U go girl!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* for this story bs-chan changed sere's and hota's outfits, the dresses were just...I dunno...not right for her...  
  
Hotaru: have fun! And read! Read! Read! Read! Read!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: bs-chan no own nuttin but herself!)  
  
Bs-chan: CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO PUDMUFFIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!  
  
~*Her Own Free Will*~  
  
Chapter 5: Answers Lead to Questions  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Everything falls apart,  
  
Even the people who never frown,  
  
Eventually break down.  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.  
  
  
  
Everything has to end you'll soon find  
  
We're out of time to watch it all unwind.  
  
  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away,  
  
Why I played myself this way.  
  
Now I see, your testing me,  
  
Pushes me away.  
  
  
  
-Linkin Park "Pushing Me Away"  
  
~~~^~~~ Last time-  
  
"My name is and will always be Hotaru, that is my title given to me," I growled.  
  
Serenity spoke, "And I am Lady Serenity of Isengard." Legolas's, Frodo's, and Sam's jaws fell.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I gulped and waited for their reactions. Frodo, Legolas, and Sam's jaws were already on the floor. Aragorn and Gandalf shook their heads while Gimli growled, "We've been traveling with one of them!?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at his words, "What does 'one of them' supposed to mean!?"  
  
"One of them! Isengard! Mordor! Our enemy!"  
  
"Your enemy!? When was the last time you considered me your enemy!? When have I posed a threat to your bringing the ring!? Tell me this now!" I demanded of them.  
  
I noticed Hotaru was staring at them all intently, figuring out their faces. She turned over at looked at me, her eyes that had hardened had a soft look to them, "It seems they don't trust us anymore, Serenity." She spat grimly.  
  
I nodded numbly and put my cape back on. I turned around but suddenly stopped when I heard, "That's the last time we'll ever help you, Gandalf! Remember that! Serenity and I had helped you in your time of need." Hotaru had said it. She turned around and caught up with me. We weren't even fifteen feet before I heard another shout.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
~~~^~~~ Hotaru's POV  
  
I noticed Serenity just kept walking, so I followed obediently. Not as a slave to it's master, but more of as a friend.  
  
She grinned sourly and whispered, "Fly, Hotaru."  
  
I understood what she meant immediately. So I ran back to our stuff and brought it casually to Serenity, who in turn, held the items out in front of her. They vanished instantly. The male campers' eyes widened. I lowered myself into a stiff bow, which Serenity shook her head in disapproval, and then quickly ran off, up to a tree and kept on climbing until I reached the point where I could see the group and Serenity, who was backing up ever so slightly to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"What was this about helping Gandalf?" Aragorn asked slowly as if trying to find the right words.  
  
She shook her head sadly and replied softly, "Gandalf will just have to remember."  
  
"Wait a minute, Miss Usagi," Sam interrupted, "Why did you come and help us?"  
  
I watched carefully as Serenity's sour grin quickly changed into a slight glare, "I've already told you!" She took another small step closer to the edge as they took a step towards her.  
  
My energy started to gather itself together into a purple ball. I pushed the purple light into my body and I shivered as the transformation took place, my body groaned and fell over as the bones relocated themselves and shifted positions.  
  
~~~^~~~ Serenity's POV  
  
I shook my head sadly and looked inside each of their eyes, searching for their feelings. Some held hate, some held fury, but the majority held confusion.  
  
After my feet got to the edge I saw everyone tense up, as if waiting for me to jump. Gandalf's eyes widened in recognition when he saw something flying around his head. Everyone else blinked in confusion as they stared at Gandalf who was eyeing a small purple moth with interest.  
  
I chuckled, the male campers looked alarmed, I guess they felt it wasn't the time for laughing. I sighed, they really didn't trust me anymore. With a wave of my arm and a soft murmur of words, more swords, shields, bows and arrows came tumbling down right in front of the group. I smiled dryly as they looked up at me questionably.  
  
I shook my head and pointed my hand towards the wizard. The campers jumped back from the white light arising from Gandalf's body. When the light resided we were left with a new picture. Gandalf was no longer Gandalf the Grey. He was now Gandalf the White. His robes turned from a steely grey to a purified white. His beard no longer grey and wavy, it was now white and straight. He had just risen to the next level of wizardry.  
  
Gandalf looked at himself apprehensively, "But why?"  
  
I then chose to speak, "You have beaten a Balrog and then had fallen into the depths of Moria, and you still come out alive, amazing. With that strong of a will power, I hope you succeed in your mission to take the ring to Mordor."  
  
The others looked at me strangely.  
  
"Farewell, for now," I spoke softly and then let myself drop from the tall cliff. My body turned upside down and I could feel the blood running towards my head. I almost had forgotten to do something, I just wanted to get my life over with. But with the thought of them not being able to succeed I thought again. Plus a scream from the top of the cliff startled me more than anything, "LADY SERENITY OF THE MOON!"  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
bs-chan: GOMEN! I know! I know! Its short! *screams* o well......  
  
Hotaru: voting for serenity will be closed soon! Probably after this chapter! But hotaru's will still remain!  
  
  
  
Serenity/Legolas-52  
  
Serenity/Aragorn-12  
  
Serenity/Frodo-8  
  
Hotaru/Frodo-22  
  
Hotaru/Legolas-12  
  
Hotaru/Aragorn-18  
  
Hotaru/Farimir-2  
  
  
  
Usagi: I cant wait till the voting is over! ^.~  
  
Mirai: Here's a preview for a NEW story!  
  
Bs-chan: yeah I know, I already have more than enough, but I need to get all these ideas out of my head so I can finish this, Immortal Emotions, Aru Kori Unmei, and Await The Arrival!  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
She ran. Her small feet padded across the earth. Long silver tresses flew behind her as she turned ran towards the moon's rising. She didn't know why they were after her. She didn't know where she was. And so she definitely hadn't planned on stumbling upon a castle within the woods.  
  
A growl close to her lead to her ear-splitting scream. An enormous black boarhound ran right in front of her. The girl took a few slow steps back but flinched as she heard something else.  
  
"Sh! It'd be okey, missy," a voice behind her trying to sooth, but failing miserably, "It'd only be Fang."  
  
She whirled around at the newcomer. If there was any part in her body that was not in fear, well it was now. Who stood in front of her was not easily considered a man. He looked like a giant human, but with a strange wild side connected to him. His long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face. But you could still see his glittering black beetles playing as his eyes.  
  
Her sapphire blue orbs widened and she quickly ran from the two. Her legs were barely holding her up since she had at least ran 3 miles getting away from the others. She kept going even after the sound of being followed ceased.  
  
She was easily getting tired as she noticed the sun peaking up from the edge of the sky. If you would have walked past at this exact moment, you would have thought this was a beautiful painting. The few rays of sun glimmering on the fresh carpet of snow with the smell of morning in the air. Lone wolfs that strayed away from their packs were searching for their families, birds were flying every which way, and the swans on the lake were basking in the morning sunshine.  
  
The girl was staring at a giant castle. She started to trudge up towards the front door. Exhaustion getting the best of her she fell after her first few steps, her hand reached out in front as if reaching for warmth. The snow on her head felt as soft as a pillow. And soon she slipped into oblivion.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Duo: interesting! Review review review!  
  
Washu: I AM THE GREATEST GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: *whispers to Hotaru* how did she get here?)  
  
Bs-chan: we had interviews while you were sick, anyways it was out of her, Relena, Rinoa, and Arnold Schwartzanegger!  
  
Duo: RELENA!? EW!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: I shudder to think what would have happened if Rinoa [sry rinoa fans] made it.)  
  
Usagi: Arnold who!?  
  
Bs-chan: Schwar-o forget it!  
  
Washu: BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: and if u want to be notified or anythin with any of bs-chan's stories....go to her site (at bottom of a/n's) and theres a mailing list on the home page part! ^.^  
  
-BabySerenity ^.~  
  
Bmoorsprinter36@hotmail.com  
  
http://destined.to/BabySerenity 


End file.
